Las chicas grandes no lloran
by MCullenrocks
Summary: Edward Cullen,la próxima gran promesa de Hollywood,deberá darse cuenta que la vida no es solo dinero, fiestas y lujos.En contra de su voluntad es mandado de vacaciones a la casa de sus tíos,a un pueblito olvidado del mundo;pero Bella siempre estará ahí.


**Big Girls Don't Cry**

**EPOV**

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había suspirado en la última media hora. Quien iba a creer que después de 10 años estaría de regreso. Y odiaba estar de regreso. ¿Por qué mi padre tenía que hacerme esto? enviarme al lugar más aburrido y monótono del planeta. Tennessee.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Edward, tu padre quiere hablar contigo- detuve mis dedos sobre las teclas del piano, pausando abruptamente mi interpretación de Claro de luna, para mirar a una impaciente Elizabeth _

_-¿Sobre qué?_

_-no me dijo-suspiró- ¿tienes alguna idea de que pueda ser?- Lucía inquieta_

_-no lo sé- me levanté del banquillo y caminé hasta su lado, dándole un beso en la mejilla-ya vuelvo_

_Mi padre pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre encerrado aquí, en su despacho, revisando papeles, haciendo llamadas y firmando contratos. Trabajaba dentro y fuera de la oficina, sin descanso. Pero a pesar de todo era un buen hombre, justo, honesto y principalmente, preocupado por su familia._

_-¿padre?_

_-adelante_

_No tenía que ser un adivino para saber que estaba realmente enojado. Sus orbes verdes, idénticas a las mías, destilaban rabia y tenía el entrecejo fruncido, mientras miraba con mucho detenimiento el periódico del día._

_-mamá me ha dicho que me has mandado a llamar_

_-así es-fijó por primera vez sus ojos en mí. Tenía una extraña mueca en el rostro, que intentaba disimular- siéntate, por favor_

_Obedecí sin decir ni una sola palabra, estaba más concentrado en saber cual era la razón de su actitud, él no era así._

_-ahora sí-lanzó con brusquedad el periódico hacia mi-se puede saber ¿qué es esto?_

_Hice una mueca de disgusto cuando me di cuenta a lo que se refería. Ahí en portada aparecía yo, con una botella de whisky, completamente borracho mientras bailaba como loco, rodeado de mujeres, en una discoteca de las vegas._

"_Edward Cullen sabe como divertirse"-decía en letras grandes y claras la primera plana del L.A.'s newspaper-"la joven estrella adolescente de 18 años de edad, fue vista de lo más alegre en uno de los clubes más prestigioso de la ciudad de las vegas ¡y eso que aún es menor de edad!. Fuentes cercanas nos informan que se le vio muy bien acompañado de unas cinco "amigas", y él como muy caballero que es ¡les complació el mínimo capricho de estas guapas muchachas! Tragos, tragos y más tragos. Las malas lenguas dicen que gastó más de 35,000 dólares en esa sola noche, incluyendo el balcón exclusivo que alquiló por un par de horas dentro del local. Esto se llama ¡tener dinero, señores!"_

_Maldije en voz baja, se supone que iban a vigilar que ningún paparazzi se colara en la fiesta. J-o-d-e-r._

_No me atreví a levantar la vista y toparme con su furia, que estaba seguro que de una manera u otra iba a descargar conmigo._

_-¿en que rayos estabas pensando, Edward?_

_Me quedé callado_

_-¡contéstame, carajo!_

_Di un respingo al escucharlo maldecir, él nunca, y cuando decía "nunca" era nunca, lanzaba improperios_

_-lo siento papá, fue muy irresponsable de mi parte_

_-fue más que irresponsable, Edward. Fue tirar a la basura todo lo que tu madre y yo te hemos enseñado. ¡Por Dios! Donde quedó el chico tranquilo y hogareño, ese que amaba escuchar música y leer libros_

_-¡aún lo sigo siendo!- alcé la cabeza por primera vez y vi reflejado la decepción en sus ojos. Fue un golpe bajo_

_-no, ya no. Ahora eres uno de esos niños mimados de Hollywood que se dejan atrapar por la fama y terminan acabando con su vida ¿acaso quieres ser eso? ¿Un drogadicto, alcohólico, un loco descarrillado?_

_-¡claro que no! no me conoces si crees que terminaré así-golpeé su escritorio con rudeza_

_-¿ah no? ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo entonces? ¿Ayudando a los más necesitados? así se comienza, Edward_

_- Solo fue un momento de diversión, no volverá a pasar, me conoces_

_-no prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir. El poder y el dinero cambian a las personas y no quiero que ese suceda contigo_

_-¿a qué te refieres?_

_-te irás a Tennessee, ya hablé con Carlisle_

_-¡no no y no!- me levanté bruscamente y apreté los puños- tengo compromisos que atender en Los Ángeles, premiaciones, eventos, fiestas…_

_- lo siento, pero ya cancelé todo_

_-¿qué? ¡No puedes hacerme esto!_

_-ja! Claro que si puedo. Antes no me vi en la necesidad de hacerlo, pero como tu representante tengo el derecho de administrar tu dinero hasta que crea que eres lo suficientemente capaz para hacerlo por ti solo. O por lo menos, hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad. ¡Sorpresa!, ya hablé con el banco_

_Mis ojos picaban de la rabia y mis puños dolían de tanto apretarlos. Esto no podía estar pasándome, no a mí_

_-viajarás apenas te gradúes y pasarás todo el verano con tus tíos. ¿Entendido?_

_Asentí sin ganas y salí lo más rápido que pude de aquella habitación. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar y no quería hacerlo frente a él. Era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Lo único bueno de este lugar era que estaba tan alejado que los paparazzi no rondaban por aquí. Todo esto era lo suficientemente malo, como para tener que vérmelas con ellos también.

-¿Edward Cullen?-una voz masculina me llamó desde atrás. Giré mi cuerpo para ver de quien se trataba.

Un chico de cabellos rubios y profundos ojos azules me miraba curioso, tratando de adivinar si había hablado con la persona indicada. Yo por mi parte estaba sorprendido ¿no me conocía? ¿En que planeta vivía? Oh, lo olvidaba: Tennessee.

-si, soy yo

Lo escuché suspirar

-soy Jasper Hale- me tendió la mano y nos dimos un suave apretón- Carlisle me pidió que te viniera a buscar. Vamos

Asentí y tomé mis maletas en mano, siguiéndolo en silencio. No tenía ganas de iniciar una plática aburrida y sin sentido con un desconocido.

Me condujo hasta una pickup del siglo pasado, esas que se ven en los programas del viejo oeste, y están mas deterioradas que la vida misma.

-lindo auto-comenté sarcástico

Se encogió de hombros mientras me ayudaba a poner las maletas en el vagón

-es de Bella

-¿Bella?

-una amiga

-ah

El viaje hacia la casa de mis tíos se me hizo eterno. En el camino solo podía ver vacas, praderas, vacas, pastorales, vacas, sembradíos y más vacas

La vieja mansión Cullen era demasiado grande para un pueblo como este. Mi abuelo, el difunto Anthony Cullen había construido esta casa con el fin de que sus dos hijos, en un futuro, pudieran vivir cómodamente con sus familias sin tener que irse de Tennessee. El único que cumplió la voluntad del abuelo fue el tío Carlisle, que solo sale de aquí cuando tiene que viajar hacia otros estados por giras médicas o cuando se van de vacaciones.

Yo viví aquí hasta los 8 años, cuando a papá le surgió un jugoso contrato en una de las empresas más reconocidas de Estados Unidos, tuvimos que mudarnos a Los Ángeles. Después de la mudanza seguí en contacto con mi familia, que cada cierto tiempo nos van a visitar, pero no había vuelto a pisar Tennessee.

Solo hice salir del auto-si es que se le puede llamar así- y unos brazos de duendecillo se abalanzaron contra mi cuello. Tuve que reírme

-¡Edward!

-hey, Alice-acaricié su melena azabache-tiempo sin verte

-lo mismo digo

-Carlisle y Esme nos están esperando en la sala, vamos, vamos-se incorporó de un salto y jaló de mi brazo con energía. Alice nunca cambiaría.

-tengo que bajar mis maletas primero

-Jasper lo hará. ¿Verdad Jazz?

El aludido asintió y se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo

-ahora, ¡vamos!

Nada mas hice poner un pie dentro de la casa y el olor a galletas recién horneadas inundó mis fosas nasales y tuve que inspirar, para llenar mis pulmones con la deliciosa fragancia.

-¿huele rico, no? Bella es una gran cocinera

¿Quién era Bella y por que todos la mencionaban?

-¿quién es Bella?

-ella trabaja aquí, pero eso no importa ahorita. Luego la conocerás

Mis tíos estaban conversando amenamente en la sala hasta que me vieron entrar. Al igual que Alice, los dos me estrecharon entre sus brazos y me dieron una calurosa bienvenida

-es un gusto tenerte aquí, hijo. Te hemos extrañado

-yo también los he extrañado

-¿cómo están tus padres?-preguntó Esme con suavidad, mientras me invitaban a sentarme junto a ellos

-bien-respondí secamente. Aún seguía molesto con Edward, y no estaba dispuesto a echar un pie hacia atrás.

-Elizabeth me ha contado que te has graduado este año con honores - la sonrisa de Carlisle se ensanchó más, como si eso fuera posible- estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

Asentí.

-yo también me gradúe-canturreó mi prima- ¡e hice una gran fiesta! Lástima que no hayas podido venir, Edward

Al menos, ella tuvo una fiesta. Lo único que yo conseguí fue una cena junto a mis padres, que más incómoda no pudo ser.

-sí, lástima-susurré quedito

-luces cansado, deberías recostarte un rato, te vendrá bien. Tenemos tiempo se sobra para ponernos al día. Lo más importante ahora es que descanses- Esme acarició mi hombro con suavidad-Alice, acompáñalo a su habitación, por favor.

-con gusto

En el trayecto Alice platicaba con entusiasmo acerca del centro comercial que habían abierto hace unas semanas atrás; estaba más que satisfecha con los avances que estaba experimentando el pueblo. Aguanté las ganas de reírme. Necesitaba con urgencia una buena dosis de civilización.

-y, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo va Hollywood?

-bien, en lo que cabe-metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, tratando de restarle importancia- puede llegar a abrumarte si no sabes como manejarlo. Los paparazzi son una molestia

-¿muchas fans?

-ni que lo dudes-le sonreí-algunas son muy dulces, pero otras pueden llegar a ser tan obsesivas que asustan

-solo espero que los humos no se te suban a la cabeza, tanta fama no es buena

Bufé. Al parecer todos estaban al tanto de mi pequeño desliz. ¡Gracias, papá!

-Alice…

-tómalo como un consejo, no como una regaño ¿vale?

Mi antigua habitación se encontraba e el tercer piso, frente al ventanal y junto a la de huéspedes, la cual escaza vez había sido ocupada.

Estaba feliz de que hubieran tomado todo en cuenta. Amaba tener mi propio espacio.

-bueno, hasta aquí te acompaño. Tengo que ir a ayudar a Esme con la comida. Nos vemos, Edward

-adiós, Alice.

Hice una mueca cuando entré a lo que iba ser mi lugar de descanso los próximos tres meses. Tendría que llamar a papá y pedirle que enviara unos sillones de cuero, una cama más grande y mi preciado estéreo, con toda mi música.

Suspiré. Eso iba a tomarme un par de semanas.

Ni me inmuté a desempacar, necesitaba con urgencia una breve siesta. Opté por ponerme algo cómodo, como unos shorts deportivos y una franela sin mangas.

No había podido conciliar el sueño en todo el viaje y mis huesos estaban adoloridos por la turbulencia. Hubiera preferido viajar en mi jet privado, como era de costumbre, pero ahora que estaba completamente amarrado de brazos tenía que limitarme a las órdenes de Edward.

* * *

**BPOV**

Bajé las escaleras con mi mochila en mano, tenía al menos quince minutos para llegar a la casa de los Cullen. Carlisle se había enterado-gracias a Alice- que estaba buscando un trabajo de verano para reunir fondos para mi universidad y cordialmente me ofreció uno en su hacienda. No pude negarme a tan buena paga.

Todos me trataban como un miembro más de la familia, incluyendo el hecho de que era la mejor amiga de su hija menor. Esme y Carlisle siempre estaban al pendiente de mí, preocupándose por que me sintiera a gusto junto a ellos. ¡Como no hacerlo! Eran las personas más bondadosas que había conocido en mis cortos 18 años.

-ya me voy, papá-avisé entrando a la cocina, encontrándome con un Charlie somnoliento y perezoso- ¿estás bien?

-sí, sí. No te preocupes Bells. Ayer me quedé hasta tarde revisando unos cuantos papeles, la estación policial está hecha un caos con la llegada del inspector.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará?

-solo esta semana, gracias a Dios-sonrió- es mejor que te vayas yendo, no quiero ser el culpable de tu retraso. Salúdame a Carlisle

-esta bien, papá-besé su mejilla-nos vemos en la cena

-adiós, Bells

Tomé las llaves del auto y me dispuse a salir de la casa. Afuera hacía un día precioso, de esos que salen en las películas de Disney, donde todo parece cobrar vida, incluso los árboles.

Cuando llegué a la mansión Cullen todos parecían estar en sincronía. Unos limpiaban las ventanas, otros cortaban el pasto y otros pocos acomodaban los muebles

-hey, Jazz-saludé a mi amigo mientras les daba de comer a los caballos-¿por qué todo este algarabío?

-hoy llega el primo de Alice, ese que supuestamente es actor

-¿Edward?-respingué de la sorpresa-¿Edward Cullen?

-eso creo-rascó su nuca- la señora Esme está que salta en un pies

No podía salir de mi asombro. Habían pasado más de 10 años desde la última vez que vi al pequeño niño de ojos verdes y cabello broncíneo.

Suspiré

Como olvidarlo, fue mi primer amor

-¿cómo lo conoces?

-fuimos compañeros de clase mientras vivió aquí, pero no lo he visto en años. Lo más cercano que he estado a él ha sido mientras observo las revistas del puesto de John en el mercado

-¿qué crees que lo haya traído a Tennessee? no creo que sea el tipo de chico que ame la vida campestre-bufó

-no lo sé- me encogí de hombros- él puede llegar a ser una cajita de sorpresas

Me dediqué toda la mañana a ordeñar las vacas y a barrer el patio trasero junto a Jasper. Era bueno tener algo de compañía, hacía que el trabajo fuera más divertido.

Lo había conocido casi un año atrás, aquí mismo. Era el empleado nuevo de la familia, un chico tranquilo, sencillo y muy trabajador. Hijo de una familia humilde pero muy honesta. Había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos una tarde que fuimos al río, junto con la pandilla de Jacob, Seth, Embry, Sam.

-Bella! Bella!-giré mi cabeza hacia la dirección de donde provenía aquella chillona voz-¡necesito hablar contigo!

-¡ahora voy!-grité

-apúrate

Suspiré. Alice podía ser tan irritante cuando se lo proponía.

-ve, Bella-Jasper tomó mi rastrillo con una mano y con la otra despeinó mi cabello -yo terminó. Total no falta mucho

-Jasper, no tienes que hacerlo. La responsabilidad es de los dos

-eres igual de testaruda que Charlie-rodó los ojos-anda

-solo si prometes que me dejarás recompensártelo

-¿hay alguna otra opción?-bufó

-no-sonreí

-entonces, no le hagas esperar. La pobre está a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco

Besé su mejilla antes de salir disparada hacia Alice. El duendecillo tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y hacía un extraño sonido con los dientes. La conocía perfectamente como para saber que algo le inquietaba. Y la pregunta era ¿pero qué?

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan impaciente?

-hoy viene Edward-mordió su labio con tanta fuerza que creí que terminaría partiéndolo en dos-y estoy preocupada por él

-¿algo le ha pasado?

-ya no es el mismo chico de antes, Bells. Mira-me tendió una revista de farándula, esas que intento evitar todo el tiempo, pues solo se dedican a criticar a las personas, sin importarles que ellos también, al igual que todos, necesitan un poco de privacidad.

En menos de un segundo entendí lo que mi mejor amiga quiso decir con que Edward había cambiado. Si no lo veía no lo creería. Edward ya no era niño tímido y callado que muchas veces había preferido quedarse en casa leyendo un libro en vez de ir con los demás niños a darse un chapuzón a la cascada. Él había cambiado y mucho.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella?

-¿ah?- reaccioné después de unos segundos-¿Qué sucede, Alice?

-estabas como ida. ¿Te sientes bien?

- Lo siento. Es solo..bueno..la impresión. Pero ¿qué tienes que ver esto conmigo?

- quiero que Edward vuelva a ser el mismo, que deje de ser un imbécil. Necesito que me ayudes

-¿yo? Lo siento, pero no. Es su vida, no la mía-suspiré-eso solo depende de él. Si de verdad le interesa cambiar, entonces lo hará. Ya no es un niño.

-Bella-me hizo un puchero-¡no entiendes nada! Necesita un pequeño empujoncito, solo uno.

Negué solemnemente. No iba a cambiar de decisión por mucho que me costara negarle algo a Alice.

Refunfuñó resignada, se cruzó de brazos y me lanzó una mirada envenenada

-al menos dime que vendrás

-¿venir? ¿De que hablas?

-a la fogata anual de la familia

-¿eso no es en octubre?

-Esme quiso adelantarla, por la llegada de Edward. Es la más entusiasmada con todo esto.

-me imagino. Siempre fue su sobrino favorito

-entonces ¿Cuánto contigo?

-solo si los chicos vienen conmigo

-¿la jauría?-asentí y ella bufó- tendremos que preparar el doble de comida. Esos amiguitos tuyos son insaciables, deberías comprarles un bozal

-¡Alice!

-lo siento, lo siento- sacudió su mano con desgana- solo diles que se vistan decentemente. Nada de pechos al aire- sonrió- no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo de la vez pasada con ya sabes quien

Solté una carcajada

-prometido

-¡Alice!-se escuchó la voz de Carlisle desde el estacionamiento-¡Alice!

-me tengo que ir, Bells. Papá me está esperando.

-¿vas a salir?

-al pueblo. Falta comprar unas cuantas cosas-sonrió con malicia

-dios ampare a Carlisle- reí con ganas

Ella se limitó a rodar los ojos y me dio un apretón antes de entrar danzando hacia la casa.

Alice era única. El tamaño de su cuerpo no era proporcional a la buena vibra que desbordaba hasta por los poros. Siempre le veía el lado positivo a las cosas o simplemente ignoraba todo aquello que amenazara con perjudicar su personalidad. Muy por el contrario de mí. Yo suelo ser la típica niña con problemas de baja autoestima, inseguridad y timidez. Esa que tienda a sentirse cohibida cada vez que alguien fija la mirada en si y no puede evitar sentir algo de nervios.

Es que nunca me he considerado lo suficientemente atractiva como para llamar la atención, si me miran siento como si algo anduviera mal en mi, como si no fuera mas que un objeto de burlas.

Me cuesta relacionarme con las personas. Temo aburrirlas con mis comentarios o no tener tema de conversación alguna. Todavía no logro comprender como una chica tan popular y sociable como Alice terminó siendo mi mejor amiga.

El timbre de mi celular interrumpió mis pensamientos depresivos

-¿Hola?

- Bells

-Jacob-sonreí involuntariamente- ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-¿te acuerda de la moto del señor Jenks?

-si

-¿Qué crees? ¡Me la vendió esta mañana!-aulló de felicidad-falta cambiar unas cuantas piezas y pasarle una mano de pintura, pero está casi intacta. ¡Fue toda una ganga!

-¿enserio? ¡Eso es genial, jake! Promete llevarme de paseo algún día

-es más, serás la primera persona que llevaré a dar un paseo- escuché un golpe seco desde el otro lado del teléfono "_Auchh, Seth.¡ Eso duele, pedazo de animal!"_- lo siento Bells. Seth está aquí conmigo-lo dijo de mala gana, como si quisiera que el hermano menor de Leah desapareciera de su vista.

-salúdamelo

-seh-bufó- como te iba diciendo, el único que no estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión fue Billy. El cree que es peligroso. ¡Como si yo no hubiera hecho cosas peligrosas anteriormente!

Era cierto. Jacob era un gran admirador de los deportes extremos. Había practicado el salto de acantilado, montañismo, paracaidismo y no se que otras cosas más

-ni me lo digas. Uno nunca termina de comprender a los padres-rodeé los ojos recordando a Reneé y su periodos de sobreprotección.

-cambiando el tema. ¿Te gustaría venir esta noche a ver películas con los chicos? Tenemos nachos

-lo siento jake, pero no podemos.

-¿a que te refieres cuando dices "no podemos"?

-que tu, la pandilla y yo vendremos esta noche a la fogata de los Cullen

-¿fogata?

-la han adelantado en honor al sobrino de Carlisle, llega hoy.

-¿habrá comida?

Rodeé los ojos

-si jake, mucha comida

-estaremos encantados de ir, entonces

-pasaré por ustedes a las 9:00. Puntuales por favor. A Alice no le agradará que lleguemos 2 horas de retraso como la última vez

-¡vaya que extraño a la enana! Pero esta vez seremos nosotros los que pasemos por ti. Ya has hecho suficiente por nosotros

-¿Que auto usarán?

-eso es lo de menos, solo preocúpate por estar lista a las 9:00, ¿vale?

-vale-sonreí- hablamos luego jake. Tengo que seguir trabajando. Saludos a los chicos

------------

Dos o tres horas después, me encontraba en el jardín de Esme, cortando un ramo de mis flores favoritas, las fressias. Ella me había pedido el favor de conseguir unas cuantas, para colocarlas en el florero del comedor ya que por lo visto, hoy tendrían una cena especial antes de la fogata.

-¡Bella!

Pegué un brinco del susto, dejando caer las flores por todo el patio

-¡Jasper! Me vas a matar del susto algún día

-lo siento, Bella- se agachó para ayudarme a recoger mis fressias- es que el patrón me acaba de llamar para que vaya a recoger a su sobrino al Aeropuerto

-¿ya llegó?

-no demora.

-¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-es que como el salió con Alice y aún no han regresado, no tengo auto para irme. ¿Puedes prestarme el tuyo?

-claro-busqué las llaves en mi bolsillo y se las entregué

-gracias, Bella

-de nada

Cuando entré, la casa estaba en completo silencio, muy por el contrario de hoy en la mañana. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de las manecillas del reloj del pasillo.

-¿Esme?-llamé

-en la cocina, cariño

Esme estaba más enredada de lo que me imaginé. Caminaba de un lado al otro, buscando ingredientes, vigilando el horno, picando unos guisos, sazonando la carne.

-¿necesitas ayuda?

-no, tranquila, no quiero hacerte perder tiempo. Yo puedo sola

-no te preocupes. Ya terminé con todo. Puedo echarte una mano

Me dedicó una mirada llena de dulzura y luego asintió un poco apenada

-si quieres puedo hacer unas galletas

-eso sería perfecto. Gracias de nuevo, querida

* * *

**EPOV**

Nunca había dormido tan bien, ni siquiera en las suites de los hoteles 5 estrellas donde me había hospedado tantas veces.

Nota mental: desechar la idea de comprar una nueva cama.

Estiré mi cuerpo y me puse de pie de un solo salto. Me sentía lleno de energía, como si la siesta que tomé hubiera repuesto las baterías de muchos días de insomnio, fiestas, viajes, promociones. Tenía que aceptar que lo bueno de Tennessee era que podía vivir tranquilo, sin el presentimiento de ser acosado por la prensa.

Le di un vistazo al reloj de pared. 6:18. Tenía el presentimiento de que la cena de esta noche iba a ser de lo más incómoda. Conociendo cuan maldito puede llegar a ser Emmett, estaba cien por ciento seguro que sacaría al aire el tema de la revista, y con esto otra nueva ola de murmullos, consejos y miradas de decepción.

Revolví mis cabellos con frustración. Odiaba estar entre la espada y la pared.

Esta vez fijé la vista en la puerta que daba al balcón, esa que tantas veces había abierto para tomar un poco de aire fresco y pensar con claridad. En esa época era un niño tímido, solitario; y eso me frustraba constantemente, el relacionarme con los otros niños se me hacía tan difícil. Recuerdo que cada vez que me les acercaba terminaba haciendo el ridículo: me ponía nervioso, tartamudeaba y al final terminaban mirándome feo, apartándome sin piedad.

Mis pies descalzos se movieron involuntariamente, guiándome hasta el viejo balcón de madera. Apoyé los brazos sobre el barandal y cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que acababa de invadir a mi cuerpo.

Inspiré profundamente, llenando mis pulmones con la fragancia dulzona de las flores y del pasto recién cortado. Era mucho mejor que el olor a humo de los autos y fábricas de California.

Abrí los ojos de un solo golpe cuando escuché el relinchar de un caballo, a unos cuantos metros de la casa. Había olvidado por completo que la vista de mi balcón daba hacia los establos.

Ahí, una chica de cabellos marrones y piel pálida, se encontraba acariciando el lomo de uno de los caballos, mientras le conversaba gustosamente, como si pudiera escucharle.

Era guapa, de eso no había duda. Su cabello era de un intenso color chocolate, al igual que sus ojos, el cual estaba atado en una cola de caballo mal elaborada. Tenía un buen cuerpo, podía notarlo desde aquí, pero los trapos que cargaban encima no le favorecían en lo absoluto. La camisa que usaba era como tres tallas mas grandes que la de ella, sus shorts lucían como si tuvieran diez años de antigüedad, y sus zapatillas, bueno, eran lo más decente que tenía puesto.

-¿Edward?- tuve que obligarme a apartar la vista de aquella chica para atender el llamado de mi irritable primo- ¡EDWARD, DESPIERTA SI ESTÁS DORMIDO!-rodeé los ojos. Emmett no tenía ni una pizca de prudencia

-entra, Emmett, la puerta está abierta

Segundos después los brazos del oso Cullen rodearon mi cuerpo, haciéndome una suplex y lanzándome sin piedad hacia la cama

-¡maldición, Emmett!-gruñí tratando de incorporarme-ves mucha televisión. Era mejor cuando estabas en Nueva York, muy lejos de mí.

-yo también te extrañé Eddie

Rodeé los ojos

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué es tan importante para que vengas a interrumpirme?

-lo siento. Solo quería venir a saludar a mi primo, a quien tengo dos años sin verle ¿eso es pecado?- definitivamente la actuación no era lo de Emmett. Su intento por fingir sentirse afligido había sido muy mediocre.

-¿hace cuanto llegaste?

-hace como tres horas. Quería venir a saludarte, pero Esme me lo prohibió. Sabía muy bien que te despertaría de la manera menos amigable-rió

-¿Dónde está ella ahora? Porque es obvio que te escabulliste hacia mi cuarto en cuanto ella se distrajo

-salió con Alice y Carlisle, solo volvieron para recogerla. Fueron a comprar las cosas que faltaban para la fogata de eta noche. ¿No te emociona? Después de tantos años sin venir…

Suspiré

-no quiero herir los sentimientos de Esme, pero aborrezco la idea. Lo único que me emocionaría sería volver a California

-de pequeño esperabas con ansias que llegara el verano, para ayudar con la organización de la fogata. Amabas todo esto

-ya no soy ese niño

-tienes razón. Ahora eres un imbécil cabeza hueco, egocéntrico y materialista

Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría. No era que me importara mucho su opinión, pero era un golpe bajo. Era el primero de la familia que se atrevía a decírmelo cara a cara.

-puede ser- alcé los hombros con despreocupación- pero es mi vida

-por suerte

Las estupideces de Emmett me estaban poniendo de mal humor. Suficiente tenía con el hecho de estar a más de dos mil kilómetros de mi casa, atrapado en este pueblo de pacotilla

-déjame solo-gruñí- vete de aquí

-como quieras- dio unos pasos hacia la puerta y luego se volteó hacia mí- la verdad duele ¿no, Edward?- luego de decir esto cerró la puerta tras él, con fuerza.

Maldije en voz baja. Mi paciencia se estaba agotando. Solo quería regresar a California, retomar mi vida, y hacer como si este mal episodio de mi vida nunca hubiera pasado.

Rebusqué mi celular en la maleta, era lo único que había podido traerme. Un pequeño consuelo. Marqué el número de mi mejor amigo y esperé a que se dignara a contestar. No fue hasta al quinto timbrazo que lo hizo

-¿Edward?- gritó desde el otro lado del teléfono. El maldito debía estar en alguna fiesta. Se podía escuchar la música de fondo

-hey, James. ¿Dónde estás?

-¿qué? ¡No te escucho!

-¿Dónde estás?-grité más fuerte

-ah, en la fiesta de los AMA. ¡Hermano, te la estas perdiendo!

-que considerado de tu parte-comenté sarcástico- no tenías porque recordarme todo lo que me estaba perdiendo

-lo siento, bro. Me han preguntado mucho por ti. Los tabloides no dejan de publicar historias absurdas. ¡Puedes creer que llegaron a pensar que habías muerto!

Genial. Pensé

-tu papá tuvo que salir a calmar a la prensa y a tus fans

-¿Qué dijo?

-que te habías ido de vacaciones, pero no especificó ubicación

-sobre todo vacaciones…

-¿Qué tal la estas pasando por allá?

-¿Cómo crees que la esté pasando, James? Por favor-rodeé los ojos- ruega que llegue vivo al primer mes

-échale ganas, Edward. Cuando vengas organizaremos una gran fiesta, de esas que te gustan. Como la de P. Diddy en Miami ¿la recuerdas?

Sonreí. Como olvidarla

-¡como no!

-entonces, ya sabes. Cuando regreses. Por mientras ponte a hacer algo, mantén tu mente ocupada, así el tiempo se te pasará volando. Si te quedas llorando como mariquita en tu habitación es obvio que te parecerá una eternidad.

-lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada. En este campo no hay nada que hacer más que alimentar animales y arar el pasto

Rió a carcajadas

-suerte, Edward

-adiós, James. Hablamos después. Disfruta la fiesta por los dos

-oh, créeme que lo haré

Pulsé el botón de colgar y lancé mi celular a la mesita de noche con desgano. James tenía razón. Debía dejar de ser una niña llorona y salir de esta habitación. Después de todo, yo era Edward Cullen y nunca me daba por vencido. Haría lo posible por tratar de adaptarme-lo que era poco probable- y si no, podía seguiría adelante, esperando con ansias que estas tortuosas vacaciones llegaran a su fin.

Saqué ropa limpia y me metí al baño. El agua fría recorriendo mi cuerpo me ayudaba a aclarar mis ideas y calmaba mi cuerpo caluroso y sofocado. Permanecí en la ducha por lo menos unos 45 minutos.

-¿Edward? ¡Edward, abre!

Me coloqué una toalla en la cintura, sin inmutarme en secar mi cuerpo o escurrir mi cabello. Caminé hacia la puerta y le abrí a una muy insistente Alice.

-¡Oh Dios mío!-chilló- ¿aún no estas listo? ¡Edward!- me lanzó una mirada envenenada.

Había olvidado cuanto odiaba la impuntualidad, Alice.

Apreté los labios para no reír. Era gracioso ver su pequeño cuerpito exasperado, moviéndose de un lado al otro, buscándome unos zapatos que combinaran con la camisa y el pantalón que ella había elegido. Era increíble como ni siquiera había tropezado una sola vez con los zapatos de 12 cm de tacón que llevaba puestos.

-tienes 15 minutos para arreglarte, si subo y veo que no estas listo te las verás conmigo-apretó su puñito, en un intento por intimidarme. Reí sin poder contenerme.

-adiós, enana- la empujé fuera de mi habitación y volví a cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Miré la ropa que Alice había acomodado sobre la cama. El conjunto era sencillo pero muy casual. Tenia que admitir que el duende tenía talento para esto, pero era una lástima que viviera aquí y no en Nueva York. Ya hablaría con Emmett.

Ni siquiera me inmuté a pasarme una peinilla por el cabello, era caso perdido. Elizabeth siempre se burla de mis mechones rebeldes, alegando que tarde o temprano los pájaros usarían mi cabeza como nido para criar a sus polluelos. Sonreí ante el recuerdo.

Terminé de vestirme justamente cuando Alice volvió a tocar a la puerta

Abrí la puerta mucho antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna. Le lancé una mirada burlona y caminé hacia la escalera, escuchando como los tacones de Alice repicaban en el piso de madera, tratando de alcanzarme.

-¿ya están todos en el comedor?

Negó con la cabeza, guindándose de mi brazo

-Esme está terminando la ensalada, Bella la está ayudando- ¿otra vez la dichosa Bella? ¿Quién era ella y por qué estaba tan relacionada con mi familia? Fruncí el ceño- Emmett está terminando de vestirse y…

-¿por qué a Emmett si no lo jodes como a mi?

-¿que te hace pensar que no lo intenté? Solo que bueno… ugg. No fue el mejor momento para ir a su habitación y avisarle… ya sabes… vino con su novia... y…los vi…ugg-se estremeció

-uh. Entiendo-agité mi cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de alejar las imágenes de un Emmett desnudo. Era asqueroso

Alice me guió hasta la sala, donde Carlisle se encontraba mirando con mucho interés la televisión. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-¿Qué ves, papá?- canturreó Alice

El aludido alzó una mano, haciendo un gesto para que esperara.

Yo me rellené en el sillón, ajeno a lo que mi tío y Alice estaban haciendo. Concentré toda mi atención en lo que haría de ahora en adelante, pero ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Si eran tareas relacionadas con el campo, como bañar a los cerdos, alimentar a las gallinas, ni lo piensen. No puedo conciliar la idea que viví ocho años de mi vida aquí ¿Cómo lo hice? ¿Cómo pude soportar esto durante tanto tiempo?

El chillido de Alice me hizo pegar un brinco en mi asiento. ¿Qué rayos…

-al parecer, ha vuelto

-eso es terrible, papá- estaba horrorizada

-lo es hija. Dios quiera que se llegue a controlar. Lo último que necesitamos en este momento es una pandemia

-¿ahh? ¿Que sucede?-pregunté extrañado.

-se ha desatado una nueva epidemia de gripe porcina. El último brote de esta se dio a mediados de 1918 –frunció los labios- en ese entonces murieron muchas personas. Solo espero que no se llegue a repetir la historia.

-¿esa no fue la enfermedad de la que murió el tatarabuelo George?

Carlisle se limitó a asentir

Esme entró en ese momento, limpiándose las manos con un trapo. Nos brindó una sonrisa cálida

-pueden ir pasando al comedor, la cena ya está lista

El rostro de Carlisle aún era una mezcla de emociones

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- se acercó hacia él y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos-luces algo inquieto

-no es nada- sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, cambiado por completo su antigua expresión-no te preocupes..

-Carlisle, sea lo que sea saldrá bien. Ya verás-besó su mejilla. Me removí incomodo en mi asiento.- hoy es una noche especial, nada de caras largas

-vale

Caminamos juntos hasta el comedor. La habitación estaba únicamente iluminada con el resplandor de las velas y un bonito mantel navideño cubría la vieja mesa de la familia.

Nos acomodamos en nuestros respectivos asientos. Emmett y su nueva novia no tardaron en unírsenos. Cuando vislumbré de quien se trataba la misteriosa chica mi quijada se desencajó

-¿Rosalie?

Se tensó al escuchar mi voz y dirigió sus ojos hacia mi rostro

-¿Edward?

Sonreí

-vaya que el mundo es pequeño-comenté –si que lo es

-¿se conocen?- Emmett parecía mas sorprendido que nosotros dos

-si, amor- respondió Rosalie una vez se hubieran colocado en su puesto. Ella no dudó en sentarse frente a mí. Volví a sonreír- es bueno verte de nuevo, Edward

-lo mismo digo. Grata sorpresa

Todos nos miraban con ojos curiosos, pero nadie dijo nada. Pura prudencia

Obviamente todos menos Emmett.

-¿de donde se conocen, si se puede saber?

Rodeé los ojos. Rosalie me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, adivinando lo que estaba cruzando por mi mente.

-fue hace algunos meses. En la semana de la moda en París. Yo era una de las modelos para la pasarela de Marc Jacobs y Edward, el artista invitado.

-si-corroboré-fue una semana muy interesante-le sonreí. Emmett se tensó- tranquilo, grandulón. No de la forma en la que estas pensando-volví a rodar los ojos. Esme y Alice soltaron unas risitas- Rosalie y yo terminamos siendo muy buenos amigos

-así es, Em-acarició su hombro con suavidad

Después del episodio anterior, la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Sorprendentemente disfrute mucho pasar tiempo en familia. Muy por el contrario de lo que creí, Emmett se mantuvo a la raya, haciendo unas cuantas bromas, pero nada relacionado con mi incidente de Las Vegas.

Cuando ya eran pasadas las 8:30 ayudamos a Esme a recoger la mesa y agradecimos por la comida. Yo me ofrecí a lavar los trastes-era un buen inicio-. Rosalie no tardó en unírseme.

-esta sería una escena digna de portada para People-bromeé- no es algo que se ve todos los días

Golpeó mi hombro con suavidad, soltando una carcajada

-es la primera vez que hago algo parecido. Si mi madre me viera se sentiría muy orgullosa

-lo haces muy bien para ser novata en esto. Quizá sea talento innato

Bufó

-sigue soñando, Cullen

-aún estoy sorprendido. Nunca pensé que Emmett llegara a ser de tu tipo

-yo tampoco-se encogió de hombros- Los chicos que creí que eran de mi tipo terminaron defraudándome. Con Emmett las cosas son diferentes. Estoy satisfecha con nuestra relación

-me alegro por ti, Rose. Como amigo te advierto que vivir con Emmett durante mucho tiempo es perjudicial para la salud mental

-no si termino volviéndolo loco yo primero-sonrió con suficiencia-además, se como mantenerlo tranquilo, he practicado mucho

Hice una mueca de asco

-guárdate tus comentarios. No a todos nos interesa ¿sabes?

Volvió a reír

Era agradable tener alguien que me entendiera. Después de todo Rosalie Hale y yo estábamos cortados por la misma tijera.

* * *

**BPOV**

-¿Bella?-escuché a Charlie preguntar desde la planta baja

-¡ya bajo!

Me miré por última vez frente al espejo inconforme con mi atuendo. A quien quería engañar; por más que me arreglara jamás sería lo suficientemente bonita. No como Alice trataba de hacerme creer. Ella era mi mejor amiga y era su obligación darme ánimos, pero la realidad era más que obvia, y yo no estaba ciega.

Bajé las escaleras con pesadez, arrepintiéndome cada vez más de ir a la fogata con cada escalón que pisaba

-¿vas a salir?

-si. Hoy es la fogata en la casa de los Cullen. ¿Quieres venir?

Agitó la cabeza de un lado al otro y se rellenó en el sillón de la sala, encendiendo la televisión en el proceso.

-estoy algo cansado. Saluda a Carlisle de mi parte

-y la mejor manera de relajarse es ver los play off-comenté sarcástica- la edad te hace cada vez más aburrido, papá- me acomodé junto a el y besé su frente

- Yankees y Boston en la final de la liga Americana no se ve todos los días. Además sabes que esas cosas de fiestas y celebraciones no son lo mío-se encogió de hombros- ¿por qué adelantaron la fiesta este año?

-nada en especial-mordí mi labio-ya sabes… hoy llegó Edward

-¿Edward? ¿El hermano de Carlisle?

-no-agité la cabeza- Su hijo. Tienen el mismo nombre ¿no te acuerdas?

-ah, si-rascó su cabeza- El pequeñín ese que iba contigo a la escuela. Ya debe ser todo un muchachote

-seh

-¿te vas en el monovolumen o estas esperando que yo te lleve en la patrulla?-sonrió

-no seas tonto, papá. Estoy esperando a Jacob. Quedó de pasar por mí a las 9:00. Aún tengo unos minutos antes que llegue. Quiere que estrenemos su nueva moto

-¿moto?-me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria. Sabía muy bien que venía después

-por favor, Charlie. No me vengas ahora con lo del padre sobre protector. Suficiente tengo con Reneé-bufé- sabes muy bien que Jacob puede manejar, incluso mejor que cualquier motociclista que hayas conocido

-¿irás sola con él?

-no. Sam, Leah, Seth, Paul, Jasper, Embry y Quil también irán.

-ah-volvió a fijar su atención en la pantalla de la TV-diviértete entonces

Tomé uno de los cojines del sillón y recosté mi cabeza en el. Mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Hoy había sido un día muy pesado y me había quedado trabajando hasta más tarde de lo normal.

-luces cansada, Bells. ¿Por qué no consideras quedarte en casa?

Negué aún con los ojos cerrados

-Alice me mataría. Debo ir-dije muy a mi pesar

-yo podría hablar con ella

-quiero ir, papá

Suspiró

-eres terca como una mula

-no me culpes. Lo heredé de ti

-no voy a discutir eso

Sonreí

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que se escuchara el ruido de un motor acercándose. Me levanté del sillón con todo el pesar del mundo y me despedí de Charlie.

-nos vemos, papá

-adiós, Bells

Jacob me esperaba en la entrada de la casa, con una enorme sonrisa postrada en el rostro. No pude evitar sonreírle también.

Mi mejor amigo era guapo y varonil, tenía que aceptarlo. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola baja. Se había empeñado en dejarse crecer el cabello desde que vio un estúpido comercial en la TV. Traía la remera blanca que le había regalado para su cumpleaños y unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros. Resaltaban perfectamente los músculos de su cuerpo.

Me subí a la moto de un solo salto y lo abracé fuertemente por la cintura. Hice un gesto para que arrancara

-cálmate, Bells. Aun falta que te pongas el casco-se zafó de mi agarre y se bajó de la moto

Fruncí el ceño

-¿por qué yo si tengo que usar casco y tu no?

-porque yo no soy propenso a sufrir accidentes como tu. Los dos conocemos muy bien tu historial

Bufé

-no es justo

Me crucé de brazos, maldiciendo en voz baja mientras jake me ponía maldito casco. Y vaya que pesaba. Tuve que poner todo mi esfuerzo para que mi cuello se mantuviera recto y no quedara inclinado hacia alguno de mis hombros.

-me veo patética

-para nada. Te da un toque sexy

Le di un manotazo en el estómago

-no te burles

-lo digo en serio, Bella

Agité las manos en el aire, haciéndolo reír.

-deja de ser tan nena. ¡Por Dios, tienes dieciocho!

-no eres el más indicado para hablar-refunfuñé-tu edad mental esta por mucho más debajo de la mía, y eso que tienes veinte

Jacob ignoró mi cometario y se subió nuevamente, haciendo la moto rugir en cuanto mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde están los otros? No vi que vinieran junto a ti

-no están esperando en el cruce

-ah

Lo que más me gustaba de viajar en moto era la sensación de libertad que me esta me proporcionaba cuando el viento azota mi rostro y revuelve mis cabellos, pero este estúpido casco solo me daba la sensación de tener la cabeza hinchada.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando nos topamos con la vieja camioneta de Harry Clearwater. Paul estaba conduciendo y Leah estaba sentada a su lado con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Los demás estaban sentados en el vagón.

Pude sentir el rugido del motor cuando pasamos a su lado. Les saludé con la mano.

Nos faltaba un buen tramo para llegar a la mansión Cullen y yo estaba que me moría de sueño.

-hey, ¿Jake?

-¿umm?-murmuró

-dime algo-bostecé- para que no me duerma, ya sabes. Entretenme

-¿ahora soy tu bufón personal? Muchas gracias, Bella-comentó sarcástico

Rodeé los ojos

-hablas hasta por los codos y cuando de verdad necesito que hables, entonces no lo haces. ¡Quien te entiende, Jacob!

Rió bajito

-tonta. ¿De que quieres hablar?

-no se, pensé que tú tendrías alguna idea

Lo conocía a la perfección como para saber que había rodado los ojos ante mi respuesta. Era un libro fácil de leer

-a ver-suspiró- bueno, tu pasas mucho tiempo metida en la casa de los Cullen y quizá sepas algo del rumor

-¿qué rumor?

-no es que yo sea bochinchoso-se encogió de hombros –pero las malas lenguas dicen que...

-¿al decir "malas lenguas" te refieres a Sam, Quil y Embry?

-si

Reí

-¡por favor! Y dicen que nosotras las mujeres somos las cotillas

-¿me vas a dejar continuar?

-sigue, sigue

-el caso es que los escuché decir que una estrella de allá, de California, vendría a pasar sus vacaciones en Tennessee. Yo no se nada de esa mierda de Hollywood, pero estoy seguro que esas estrellitas superficiales no vendrían a vacacionar a un lugar como este así por así.

Mi forma de pensar no era muy distinta a la de Jacob. Edward no debía estar aquí por simple melancolía. Suficiente tuve con la foto de la revista para darme cuenta que él no es el tipo de chicos que adoran la vida en el campo, la naturaleza y el aire fresco.

-muy a tu pesar, los chicos están en lo correcto, Jacob

-ugg

-lo sé. Es el sobrino de Carlisle. Enserio, Jake ¿nunca has escuchado de Edward Cullen?

-¿debería?

-bueno, sus canciones son hits #1 en América y en el resto del mundo, ha aparecido en la portada de cientos de revistas; ¡ah!, y ha sido protagonista de al menos 2 películas en Hollywood-apreté los labios, tratando de no reír-no, no creo que deberías conocerlo

-¡gah! ¿Y tú como sabes tanto?

Me encogí de hombros

-yo tengo una vida social, a diferencia de otros

-deja de decir tanta basura-se bufó – no seas absurda, Bells

-bueno-rodeé los ojos-Alice se la pasa hablando de eso. Tiene una cierta adoración por su primo.

Para ese momento estábamos aparcando frente a la gran Mansión Cullen. Alice estaba esperándonos en el porche con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Lucía claramente frustrada

-hablando de la reina de Roma-susurró Jake- ¡Hey Duende!-gritó a todo pulmón, ganándose un par de miradas de las personas que estaban por los alrededores

-¿a que hora pensaban llegar? ¿A las tres de la mañana?

Suspiré. Alice era Alice y odiaba la impuntualidad

-cálmate. Solo han sido treinta minutos de retraso-dije acercándome a ella y envolviéndola en un abrazo

-¿ahora eres fan de las motos?-enarcó una ceja. Asentí

-es linda ¿no?-preguntó Jacob mientras despeinaba su melena azabache. La pequeña Cullen le lanzó una mirada envenenada

-Chucho-escupió- estoy arrepintiéndome de haberte invitado

Sonreí

-¡hey, Alice!-saludaron el resto de los chicos, caminando hacia nosotros. Leah seguía con aquella extraña expresión en el rostro.

Me le acerqué

-Leah

-uh, hola Bells

-¿te sientes bien? Luces algo pálida

Se encogió de hombros

-no es nada. De verdad-sus ojos se cristalizaron. Estaba a punto de llorar-solo…-inspiró- no es nada

-hablaremos de esto después-acaricié su brazo y luego lo tomé con amabilidad, invitándola a entrar a la casa conmigo- por mientras trata de disfrutar de la fiesta

Asintió sin decir más nada. Leah debía estar pasando por una situación extremadamente difícil, ella era e tipo de personas fuertes, que no se dejaba dominar de nada y de nadie; y verla ahora aquí, inmune y frágil, me partía el corazón.

Cuando cruzamos la puerta que daba hacia el patio trasero, mi boca se abrió en una perfecta "O". Yo había venido a unas cuantas reuniones anteriores, pero al parecer, Esme se había esmerado mucho más este año.

Los arboles estaban adornados con listones y luces, brindándonos nuestro propio cielo personal. La fogata se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la tarima que Jasper había construido esta mañana. Alice se había encargado de contratar a unos cuantos artistas locales, a petición de Esme; la cual siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para ayudarlos a surgir y superarse. La mayoría de ellos eran chicos de más o menos mi edad, que buscaban una forma de ayudar a su familia mediante la música.

-¡Bella! ¡Chicos! Me alegran tanto que hayan podido venir-Esme nos sonrió cálidamente

-gracias por la invitación Esme, fue muy amable de tu parte-Jacob habló por todos, dándole un gran abrazo de oso

-¿Cómo estás, Jake? tenía días sin saber de ti

-si- se pasó la mano por el cabello en un gesto de despreocupación- las cosas han estado un poco agitadas por los sembradíos. Estamos en época de cosecha

-y ¿cómo los está tratando John? Espero que no los esté sobre explotando con tanto trabajo

Seth negó con la cabeza

-oh, no. El viejo ha sido muy amable con todos. Estamos muy agradecidos con él; lástima que después de la cosecha solo van a continuar trabajando los que tengan la mayoría de edad.

-no te preocupes-Esme acarició su brazo con suavidad- ya saben que si alguno de ustedes llega a necesitar un trabajo no duden en acercársenos. Carlisle y yo estaremos encantados de recibirlos

-gracias, Sra. Cullen

-díganme Esme-sonrió con ganas. Luego me miró- querida, ¿Charlie donde está?

-hoy ha llegado tarde del trabajo. Ha estado fuera de la casa desde las 7 de la mañana y lo único que quería era recostarse en su cama y dormir. Me pidió que les pidiera disculpas-estuve a punto de rodar los ojos. El pijo ese, siempre termino salvándole el pellejo- que será para la próxima

-salúdamelo entonces

Asentí

-discúlpenme un momento, tengo que ir a supervisar a los cocineros-rió bajito mirando hacia Carlisle y a un grupo de hombres que estaban junto a la parrilla- a ver si no terminan quemando toda la comida.

Después que Esme se fue; Jasper, Quil, Sam, Paul y Embry fueron a buscar algo para tomar, mientras que Seth, Jacob, Leah, Alice y yo nos sentamos junto a la fogata. Los brazos de Jake no tardaron en rodear mis hombros; le sonreí y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. Jacob era como mi hermano mayor, y esos tipos de gestos tan normales y comunes entre nosotros.

-¿ya se te quitó el sueño?

-eso creo, al menos que comiences a cantar-sonreí

-que graciosa, Bells

-¿cómo está Billy? ¿Ya se le pasó la gripe?

-bah, ¿qué gripe? Es un viejo llorón-bufó- un pequeño resfriado y se queja como una beba.

-es tu papá, Jake- lo regañé- no deberías hablar así de él

-eso lo dices porque no fuiste tú el que tuvo que aguantar una semana de "jake tráeme esto" "jake hazme sopa" "jake enciéndeme la televisión" "jake has esto" "jake has lo otro" "ja…-

-esta bien, ya entendí el punto

-¡hey, parejita!

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?-pregunté

-seth y yo hemos estado hablando y se nos ha ocurrido una idea muy buena

-¿de que se trata?

-¿tienen algo que hacer el sábado próximo?-preguntó el pequeño Clearwater

Negamos con la cabeza

-¿Leah?

La chica parecía estar perdida en otro mundo. Su mirada estaba fija en ningún punto en particular y sus ojos seguían cristalizados. Tenía que hablar con ella tarde o temprano.

-¡Leah!

-¿uhh?-volteó hacia nosotros y vio que los cuatro teníamos los ojos puestos en ella. Se ruborizó

-¿tienes algo que hacer el sábado?

-no

-¡perfecto!- Alice chilló con su voz de soprano- es que estábamos pensando en organizar una ida a la cascada. Podemos llevar comida, bebidas, música; hacer como un picnic. ¿Qué les parece?

-por mí esta bien- concordé

Jacob asintió en apoyo. Leah solo se limitó a alzar los hombros y volver a su posición anterior.

-bueno, solo queda informarle a los demás. Ya saben, reserven el sábado en sus agendas- Seth parecía incluso más emocionado que Alice.

-¿sabes que le sucede a Leah?- le susurré a Jacob. Se encogió de hombros

-desde hace como dos días está así. No ha querido hablar con nadie

-¿Seth no sabrá? Es su hermano, viven en la misma casa

Negó

-El chico está más perdido que tú y yo, Bells. Nadie sabe que es lo que le pasa

-mañana iré a visitarla. Prefiero hablar con ella en un lugar más privado. Hay muchas cotillas por aquí

-¿Isabella?

Cuando me disponía a girar mi cabeza hacia la persona que me llamaba por mi nombre mis ojos se toparon con dos orbes verdes que me miraban fijamente desde el otro lado de la terraza.

¡Oh Dios Mío! Era él.

**Hola!! bueno esta es mi nueva historia, he pasado varios meses trabajando en ella y ansío de todo corazón que les guste.**

**Me he inspirado un poco en la canción de fergie, la música country y en lo bello que es la vida en el campo.**

**espero que de verdad me apoyen y me hagan saber si les gusta o no este nuevo fanfic :) sean buenos y déjenme un review **


End file.
